


Come and Find Me

by tomatojuicee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, actually pretty serious feelings, can i tag smth that doesnt include the word porn in it? unsure, porn studio au, the Get It? Got It milbbang spinoff that was promised.., totally inaccurate portrayal of the porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Younghoon, set designer, makeup artist, and costuming extraordinaire at Get It? Got It! Porn Studios finds out that Hyunjae, the newbie all-of-Younghoon's-wet-dreams-and-more actor, is actually straight. Not only are Younghoon's hopes of getting railed by a porn star shattered, but he's humiliated by the knowledge of his thirst being known to the entire office. Unless..?Side fic toGet It? Got It!
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months that this has been rotting in my drafts. I decided enough was enough and finished it up to post. Read [Get It? Got It!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179144/chapters/69049911) first for the full context and punch of misunderstandings and ~feelings~ or don't, because this is pwp, who needs context for that anyways?

Even after the door to the backroom closed behind him, Younghoon didn’t move an inch. He waited for the sound of the office door to close and Eric and Juyeon's conversation to fade out. Counted to thirty to make sure all of his coworkers had left the building. Only when he was sure that he was alone in the dark, bathing in absolute silence, did he allow himself to sigh, drop his shoulders, and yank the pull chain hanging from the ceiling.

The lightbulb flickered on, illuminating Younghoon’s shitty situation with painful brightness. Why _was_ he here again? To work on props? Well yes, he was running behind schedule on that. Because he was a ‘good person’, in Kevin’s words, looking out for a friend? Of course, he did care about Hyunjae in that way. But really, he just wanted to be nearer to the guy he liked. Even if that guy was straight.

Younghoon sighed again and focused on clearing old props away until he got to an old roll of greenscreen leaning against the back wall. It was a decent size, not so big that he would need a trolley but still taller than Younghoon and annoyingly hefty. Younghoon caught the roll in bearhug and tugged, grunting under his breath. Barely a budge. Readjusting his grip and stance, Younghoon tried again. That was working better, but with his frail build he could tell he would be exhausted by the time he’d dragged it out to his worktable. If this were during work hours, Younghoon would flounce off to find Hyunjae, loop both arms around one of his biceps, and ask him to help. If he was lucky, Hyunjae would even come to the rescue without Younghoon saying anything, shooing Younghoon away from his load (no pun intended) and lifting it by himself like it was made of feathers. Younghoon would trail behind him and fantasize about being thrown around in bed like that, but alas, he reflected, those days would now officially come to an end.

In fact, Younghoon probably wouldn’t even get touchy with Hyunjae anymore, knowing that there was no way he’d be interested. Younghoon was shameless, but even he had limits. He had put on a brave face in front of the rest of the office after Eric’s outburst, but the truth was he was he felt humiliated by how obviously he’d thrown himself at a guy who wasn’t even into men. Hyunjae was a saint for not saying anything about it. Or maybe he hadn’t even noticed? He honestly seemed like the type. But no, Younghoon had been reprehensibly blatant, even going so far as to ask Hyunjae to add his finsta, where he’d posted thirst trap after meticulously crafted thirst trap. And Younghoon was the king of thirst traps, he had that shit down to an art!

On the other hand, that explains why Hyunjae hadn’t responded at all to his advances. Younghoon had been working on the assumption that he was just shy, or still intimidated by the clearly bogus ‘no dating’ office policy that Kevin hit every new hire with. Younghoon was so used to getting everything that he set his eye on (having loaded parents helped) that he was certain that Hyunjae would come around at some point. But now his behavior was just embarrassing.

Younghoon let the greenscreen roll fall with a loud thump on the ground in front of his desk. He’d been so busy throwing himself a pity party that he’d barely paid attention to his physical labor. One upside, at least. He got out an assortment of measuring tapes, rulers, and levels and grabbed a fabric pencil. Their next scene required greenscreen ‘windows’ and monitors that would later be replaced with Kevin’s amazing cg in post. Tonight Younghoon would have to measure, cut, and mount the screen on panels, taking care that there were no wrinkles. He opened up the set plan on his laptop and his hands got to work, but his mind was miles away. 

An indeterminable amount of time later, Younghoon rose and stretched his legs. After all of that work on his hands and knees, it was a relief to stand up straight. Finally he had cut all the pieces of greenscreen and their respective mounting boards. All that was left was to mount them, but he would do that outside tomorrow so that the entire studio didn’t inhale toxic spray mount fumes. He checked the time. It was almost ten, and still no signs of life from Hyunjae. Younghoon supposed now was as good a time as ever to check on him. To be honest, his heart pumped a little faster and he still got a mini shot of serotonin at the thought of seeing Hyunjae. God, it was bad enough that he’d been unapologetically thirsting after a straight dude, but then he’d gone and caught feelings.

Hyunjae was still passed out in the dinky little changing room. It wasn’t as much a room as a stall with a sliding lock door and a hard wooden bench built into the back wall. He hadn’t moved at all from where they’d found him a little over an hour earlier, unless you counted the couple of inches he’d slid down the wall in his sleep.

Younghoon stopped at the doorway and bit his lip. It was still ok to admire from a distance, right? Hyunjae had just managed to pull on his jeans before falling asleep with one arm still in his Nutcracker blouse. His jeans were way too loose around his waist and they were Wrangler. God, Younghoon should have guessed that he was straight.

His gaze ran over Hyunjae’s bare face, which Younghoon himself had wiped clean of makeup earlier with the utmost care, and the stupid beauty mark just to the right of his nose bridge that Younghoon never covered with foundation because their viewers went crazy over it. His perpetually chapped lips that left dents in all of Younghoon’s lip products and box dyed brown hair that he always had to come in extra early for Younghoon to iron flat before shoots. Younghoon would probably recommend he touch up his roots after the winter holidays. Younghoon had done it himself a couple months back but now inviting Hyunjae over to his apartment seemed like overstepping. 

Even though seeing Hyunjae naked was basically his job, Younghoon never got over how nice his body was. Washboard abs even when he was slumped over, a perfect chest, he even had perfect nipples! Seeing him laid out like this made Younghoon want to climb him like a tree and suck his soul out of his mouth (or dick). But no, that wasn’t even right anymore. He wanted to crawl into Hyunjae’s lap and kiss him softly until he came back to consciousness.

Instead of doing any of that, he crossed the short distance and shook Hyunjae gently by the shoulders.

“Hmmm.....” Hyunjae squirmed feebly.

“Hyunjae, wake up.” Younghoon said.

Hyunjae grunted again and tried to lean his head back against the wall.

“Hyunjae, you can’t spend the night in the changing rooms.”

“Huh...?” Hyunjae cracked an eye open. He seemed to realize where he was because both eyes flew open and he jerked upright.

Younghoon chuckled. “Good morning-”

“Shit, what time is it, I’m late for my shift!” Hyunjae interrupted. He leapt to his feet, fighting to get his blouse off.

“Calm down,” Younghoon pushed him back onto the bench. “You’re gonna fall with your arms in your shirt and bust open your lip. What would the studio do then?”

“Where’s my phone, I gotta call my boss!” Hyunjae continued, looking at Younghoon desperately.

“No way you’re going to work a shift tonight, you’re exhausted.” Younghoon pursed his lips as he watched Hyunjae throw the blouse Younghoon had worked so hard on to the corner of the changing room and scamper to his bag.

“Shit, what am I gonna say to him,” Hyunjae muttered.

Younghoon put his hand on Hyunjae’s before he could hit call. “Forget it, just tell him you’re sick tonight.”

Hyunjae frowned. “No..”

“Or I’ll talk to him,” Younghoon said, taking the phone from Hyunjae’s hand and striding just outside of the dressing room. “Stay put.”

Hyunjae didn’t know why he let Younghoon walk off with his phone so easily, but he deflated on the changing room bench as soon as Younghoon rounded the corner. He heard the phone ring twice before picking up.

“Hello? No, this is Hyunjae’s coworker. He asked me to call you.” Hyunjae looked around the room for his shirt while he listened nervously to the conversation. He brushed bits of fake snow off his stomach, feeling like a failure.

“Sorry, he can’t really talk right now actually- no, he’s in the restroom with food poisoning.” Ah, there it was. Hyunjae pulled it on, feeling relieved to be in his own clothes again.

“We ordered sushi for the whole company for lunch and actually quite a few of us are feeling unwell.. I _could_ put him on the phone if you really wanted? It’s alright? Okay, it’s alright.”

“...”

“No, no, I apologize for the inconvenience. Yes, I’ll tell him. Yes. Have a good night.”

Younghoon leaned into sight with a smile on his face, dangling Hyunjae phone between his thumb and index finger. “See? That went well.”

Hyunjae nodded, stunned by how well it had gone. Younghoon came back into the changing room and dropped down on the bench beside Hyunjae. “Your boss wanted me to tell you to get well soon from him, by the way.”

“Oh,” Hyunjae said. “..Thanks, Younghoon.”

“Of course,” Younghoon replied.

Hyunjae looked down at his hands. “I feel like I’m always having to thank you.”

“What?” Younghoon wasn’t expecting that.

“It feels like you’re always taking care of me.” Hyunjae said. “You’re the first coworker to really make me feel welcomed. My previous workplace was pretty cut throat. No one really wanted to help anyone else. I guess you heard everything I told Eric in the breakroom today, right?”

Younghoon nodded. “Actually, the whole studio knows you’re straight thanks to Eric’s loose lips, but not the whole story.”

“The whole studio?” Hyunjae’s eyes widened but his expression turned contemplative quickly. “Well, I guess that was inevitable. And also not really the most pathetic part.” He found that he was most embarrassed by Younghoon knowing, anyways.

“It’s not pathetic!” Younghoon pouted.

“Going bankrupt because of crypto and turning to gay porn to make a living? And being the new guy who falls asleep in the dressing room and misses his shift at his other job...” Hyunjae buried his face in his hands. “I’m a mess.”

He felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it. He was actually a pretty tactile person with people he was close enough with, but recently- actually, since graduating from college, he’d been too busy to get that close to many people. He realized that Younghoon made the shortlist of just one. (Though Juyeon had a decent case too.)

“You’re not a mess,” Younghoon said. “You’re hardworking and you care. Your family will be so happy when they receive all your gifts in the mail.”

“They don’t even know I’m doing gay porn now.” Hyunjae continued to hide behind his hands.

“Will they mind?”

Hyunjae looked at Younghoon like he’d grown a second head. “Of course! They’re conservative fifty-something-year-olds living in Korea! How do your parents feel about it?” Oh, right. 

“They’re actually chill about it,” Younghoon replied. “I’m super lucky. They sent me to a super expensive art school, they’re really accepting about me being gay, I hit the jackpot.” His parents lived in the US now, which probably had something to do with it.

Hyunjae was quiet for a moment, wishing that his parents were as cool (and apparently rich) as Younghoon’s. He realized there was something he was curious about. “When did you tell them?”

“About my job? After I got my first paycheck, so I could at least show them it was legit.”

“Oh no, I meant, uh, when did you tell them you were gay?” Hyunjae stared at the ground. Next to his bare feet were Younghoon’s designer trainers.

“Oh, in high school? Like senior year?” Younghoon replied.

“How did you know?” Hyunjae surprised himself with how quickly his next question followed.

“Huh?” Younghoon blinked. “Um, I made out with this guy behind the gym during homecoming one year. That and I pretty much had no interest in girls that way. Why? You questioning? I think you’ve already kissed enough guys to answer that question and more.” Younghoon laughed awkwardly. Why didn’t he shut his mouth before he tacked on that last part?

Questioning? Hyunjae took a mental step back. Well, he obviously had no problem getting it up in the context of gay sex, but he assumed that was just a normal biological reaction to seeing porn-y stuff, no matter one’s sexual orientation.

He tried to reflect on his experience at the studio thus far, but all he seemed to be able to reflect on was Younghoon. Right from Hyunjae’s first nerve wracking day he had been kind, positive, and always willing to explain to Hyunjae how things worked. He loved to gossip at the office but he was a very capable swiss army knife for the studio. There was seemingly no costume, makeup, or prop related problem he couldn’t solve.

Younghoon always showed up to work in an seemingly endless number of button up and skinny pant combinations belted at the waist, looking and smelling like a million bucks even if all he was doing that day was sewing cat headbands. With his good looks, Hyunjae had wondered at first why he wasn’t an actor himself. Actually, if Hyunjae was being honest with himself, the thought had crossed his mind a couple of times of how easy it would be if Younghoon was his co-star. Juyeon was great, they all were, but Hyunjae still felt a level of prickly self-consciousness whenever he had to film. On set he put a lot of effort into calculating how and when he would move, where he would put his hands or mouth, what kind of sound he would make, and for how long. This line of work was far from the career he wanted but he tried hard to do a good job anyways, and it was stressful knowing his co-star was probably judging him. Younghoon put Hyunjae at ease and it would all just be so much more comfortable.

Hyunjae was silent for so long that Younghoon began to get restless. Had he made Hyunjae uncomfortable? Still, he was so content to sit next to Hyunjae (his hand was still somehow resting on his shoulder) that suggesting they go home didn’t even cross his mind.

Suddenly Hyunjae lifted his head to look at Younghoon. He had a strange expression on his face. He was looking at Younghoon and yet it was like he was looking for _something_. Younghoon tilted his head questioningly. “Hm?”

Hyunjae licked his lips, his bad habit, but said nothing. Younghoon almost wanted to chastise him and insist that he apply chapstick, if only to dissipate the strange tension. At the same time though, there was a thrill in being an object of Hyunjae’s scrutiny whatever the reason and Younghoon admitted he enjoyed the attention. Younghoon wondered what time it was now. Probably well past ten. Somewhere on the other side of the building, the light in the office Younghoon had been using to work shut off automatically. It was one of those changes that happened so far away from the observer that it shouldn’t change much, and yet the shift in the world was palpable.

Hyunjae opened his mouth. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were my co-star.”

Younghoon rubber banded back into his immediate surroundings with a sting hard enough to dull all of his senses and leave his head ringing. “Sorry?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Hyunjae squeezed his eyes shut. Younghoon spotted a flush climbing up his neck.

“Hyunjae I- why are you saying this?”

“Because.” Hyunjae said, refusing to look at Younghoon. “I realized it might mean something.” Every word was like wading through molasses.

“Mean what?” Younghoon barely heard his own voice.

Hyunjae was blushing intensely. “Maybe the others just weren’t the right guy?”

Younghoon shuffled and rearranged and put the words together agonizingly slowly. But once he understood Hyunjae’s meaning he didn’t even have to think before making his decision. So what if it was just an experiment for Hyunjae? Younghoon would take this chance, even if he got hurt in the end.

All this time, Hyunjae had been studying Younghoon’s blank face for a reaction. All of the courage he had summoned to come to his personal conclusion, let alone voice it aloud, vanished up in smoke. “I’m sorry Younghoon, we can just forget about-”

He was cut off by Younghoon leaning impossibly close into his space. “Would you like to try?”

Hyunjae short-circuited. His mouth should have been giving an answer, yes or no, but communication from his brain to his body had gone kaput. Instead he gave in to the course of action well conditioned into his muscle memory in the last few months: he leaned in and kissed the man sitting next to him.

The first touch was soft and fleshy. Exactly how a kiss should be. Hyunjae’s eyes fell closed on instinct. Younghoon’s lips were slightly cooler than Hyunjae’s (not surprisingly considering Hyunjae’s face was on the brink of burning off) and much more smooth. At this angle, Hyunjae had to tilt his head up to meet Younghoon. It was an unfamiliar feeling as even Juyeon, the tallest of his co-stars, was more or less the same height as Hyunjae (wearing his stage heel lifts, of course).

Hyunjae felt Younghoon’s lips move innocently against his own, sliding with a feathery pressure as he tilted his head to improve the angle. It was an unfamiliar kind of kiss too. All of Hyunjae’s onscreen kisses had been passionate from the very first second, by design obviously. The tenderness and lack of urgency made the skin on Hyunjae’s neck and down his chest and back flutter strangely. He planted the arm closest to Younghoon on the bench and reached with his other one to wrap around Younghoon’s waist. Younghoon made a soft sound and shifted closer, hooking his ankle around Hyunjae’s as his hands fell on Hyunjae’s shoulders.

Hyunjae ran his hand up and down and up and down the side of Younghoon’s rib cage, appreciating aesthetically the slimness of the body under his touch. He liked his own body type and was happy with how he looked, but he could never help admiring how naturally long and graceful Younghoon’s build was. Younghoon was sculpted both immaculately and efficiently, no more flesh and bone than was needed to create a human form. Hyunjae’s self-consciousness slipped away, lost in the tactile pleasures of both Younghoon’s figure and his mouth. It was easy to lean deeper into Younghoon and it felt like they both parted their lips at the same time, tongues meeting in a chemical reaction of heat and numbing pressure that spread from Hyunjae’s throat all the way to his toes.

The current in the air shifted as Younghoon’s back pushed into the wall perpendicular to the bench. Hyunjae tightened his grip around Younghoon’s waist to support him as he pressed over Younghoon and licked into his mouth, putting all of his weight on his other arm. One of Younghoon’s hands slid up into Hyunjae’s hair and the other slid under the neck of his t-shirt and over Hyunjae’s back, kneading at his trapezius. Younghoon’s inside leg swung up and around Hyunjae’s hips and Hyunjae itched to put a hand on that thigh but he realized he had run out of hands to do things with. A groan rumbled unconsciously out of Hyunjae’s chest and met with Younghoon’s hitched breaths. His whole body was a superconductor and Younghoon was the bottomless spark, pouring into Hyunjae wherever they touched.

Younghoon’s heel pushed into Hyunjae insistently from behind and they both jerked unconsciously, brushing their hips together. The tiny, fleeting, and yet all-consuming bloom of pleasure jolted Hyunjae back into reality. He pulled away and snapped his eyes open.

Younghoon was braced on his elbows against the changing room bench. All of Younghoon’s features, defined on a regular day, were now doubly engraved in black (eyes) or red (cheekbones) and effervescent with arousal. Hyunjae’s gaze traced the shiny crimson circle at the bottom of Younghoon’s face, hanging open with a pink tongue at the center. His mouth. Something coiled in Hyunjae’s stomach. He had made it that way. And for what? Just because he was curious? Shit.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjae blurted. “This is unfair to you, I shouldn’t be doing this-” He moved to stand up, smoothing his shirt restlessly.

Younghoon’s hand darted out and closed around Hyunjae’s wrist. “Don’t.” His voice came out almost like a whine. Younghoon cursed inwardly at how he sounded.

“What?” Hyunjae froze.

“Don’t go.” Younghoon said, body blazing with shame. “Don’t leave me like this.”

“What?” Hyunjae repeated dumbly, clarity gone to pieces at the crumpled look on Younghoon’s face and the words coming out of his mouth.

“Do you not want me?” Younghoon trembled, enormously dilated pupils catching every single point of light in the room and then ones that didn’t exist and shimmering between desire and fear and desperation in a loop Hyunjae could not tear his eyes from. His hair was in disarray. His collar splayed open to reveal flushed collar bones and translucent skin that travelled for miles and miles southward. Had his shirt always had two buttons undone? Hyunjae realized that Younghoon always wore his shirts like that, every day. But now he wondered what it would look like if he undid a third, or a fourth, or all of them. And then Hyunjae also realized, like a punch to the gut, he wanted Younghoon. He _wanted_ him. That strange thing coiled in Hyunjae’s stomach at the sight of Younghoon’s red mouth? It was desire. He wanted to give and receive pleasure from those lips, admire his body in a way that went much deeper than simple anatomical observation. Hyunjae swallowed, throat constricting loudly.

Younghoon took Hyunjae’s silence to mean unwillingness. “Hyunjae, I’m desperate for you.” He’d come this far. Might as well throw it all away. (His pride, of course.) “You must know that, right? I don’t care if you use me and it doesn’t mean anything. I’ll beg. I want it. Please.”

Hyunjae was glued to the spot. “You want me?” It was as if the concept had been spoken to him in a foreign language.

“Haven’t I been obvious?” Younghoon looked at him pathetically.

Hyunjae hadn’t known. He hadn’t been paying attention. But he was paying attention now. “Shit, shit.” He practically growled and smashed their mouths together in a kiss that wasted no time with prelude.

Holy fucking _shit_ was right. Younghoon didn’t know how he’d gotten into this position but now that he was here, he would take full advantage. He yanked Hyunjae down, bodies locking together somehow against the awfully unergonomic bench, desperate to feel as much as he could. Hyunjae was so fucking solid under Younghoon’s hands. Younghoon could practically feel each individual node of Hyunjae’s quad tense through his ugly Wrangler jeans as he clambered between Younghoon’s legs, warm hands sliding into Younghoon’s hair and tipping Younghoon’s head back roughly. Younghoon sucked Hyunjae’s bottom lip into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue and revelling at the responsive sound that came deep from Hyunjae’s throat.

“Shit,” Hyunjae breathed as they broke apart with a wet pop. He ducked his head into the expanse of Younghoon’s neck, brushing against his Adam's apple experimentally with his teeth.

“Hyunjae,” Younghoon whined. He crossed his legs around Hyunjae’s hips. Hyunjae had one foot on the ground and a knee on the bench and Younghoon felt Hyunjae’s thigh press against his hard cock through their clothes. His hips stuttered, head dropping against the wall as he threw it back and moaned.

Hyunjae pressed his mouth fully against the velvety thin skin of Younghoon’s neck and sucked, tonguing at the skin he’d captured. Younghoon arched into Hyunjae’s thigh again, whimpering. His hands clawed at Hyunjae’s shoulders. Hyunjae withdrew from Younghoon’s neck and admired the small dots of red coming up where his mouth had just been. He leaned back in for more, leaving a trail along Younghoon’s collar bones as Younghoon continued to roll his hips up into Hyunjae. The sounds falling from Younghoon’s mouth landed on Hyunjae like red hot embers, spreading fire all over his body. He was suddenly aware of his cock aching behind his zipper. He wanted more but the angle on the damn bench was so fucking awkward.

“Come here,” Hyunjae breathed, grabbing Younghoon’s hips to maneuver them while Younghoon scooted closer. As soon as their hips aligned, they both released quick sighs of relief before Younghoon smashed their mouths together again. Younghoon arched and Hyunjae pushed his hips down, trying to establish a rhythm and grunting with frustration at how the bench limited his range of movement. He really put his back into it, utilizing his full range of hip flexibility (which admittedly wasn’t the most impressive range in the world), but the friction wasn’t nearly enough.

“Fuck!” Hyunjae growled as he knee cracked into the edge of the bench. It hurt. He felt red blooms prickle up his neck and across his face. It was embarrassing as well. “This fucking bench-”

“The bed’s still set up on the film stage,” Younghoon suggested. 

“..Yeah?” Hyunjae said. What he was really asking was if it was okay. A bed implied a lot more than just.. bumping lips and rubbing against each other.

Younghoon nodded, giving a faint, shy smile. “Do you want to lead the way?”

Hyunjae licked his lips, thought about it for an instant, and then took Younghoon’s hand to lead them out of the dressing room. They passed through the short hallway and then entered the film stage. It was a dark jungle of props, chairs, and equipment, but at the far end of the large space at center stage was the bed that Hyunjae and Juyeon had used not too many hours ago. Only the light that managed to reach from the changing room provided the bare minimum amount of visibility.

As Hyunjae weaved through the mess of cords and lights, the smooth hand in his grip the reminder that Younghoon was following behind him, he remembered his first time. It was at a party, freshman year of college, less than a month after he’d arrived in America. He’d been three or four shots into the night when the now faceless girl he’d been dancing with grabbed his hand, led him through the sea of party-goers to an empty bedroom, and gone down on him. He could still remember the thrill, the nerves, the pride and embarrassment of that first time.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and Younghoon paused beside him a breath later. Hyunjae turned to face Younghoon, who practically glowed at Hyunjae through the darkness, very very different from the girl from so many years ago, and pulled him in by the collar.

Younghoon folded into Hyunjae immediately as they kissed and Hyunjae felt a bloom of soft heat from his stomach up into his chest at the action. Cradling Younghoon’s waist in his arms, he allowed himself to melt a little and almost forgot about the urgency from a couple minutes ago before Younghoon slipped his thumbs into Hyunjae’s belt loops and fingers under his waistband, tugging their hips together.

Hyunjae groaned, pulling away just far enough to make eye contact with Younghoon’s simmering gaze. “You wanna do this?” He asked, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice.

“Yes,” Younghoon said insistently, thumbs still in Hyunjae's belt loops as he bit his lip in impatience.

“Okay, okay-” Hyunjae lifted Younghoon off the floor and flung him onto the bed. Younghoon giggled as he landed, bouncing a little on the sheets.

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjae heard himself say. “I had no idea a guy could be so cute until I met you.” It was true. Younghoon’s half-crescent smiling eyes gave him a puppy-like demeanor even when they were swimming with lust. That face full of joy and fair frame sprawled out on the sheets for him, punctuated by the unmistakable needy swell of Younghoon’s hard cock in his skinny jeans made all of Hyunjae’s blood run south.

At a loss for what to say, Younghoon just laughed, half in happiness and half in disbelief, and held his hands out towards Hyunjae, who dropped to the foot of the bed between his feet. Hyunjae ran his hands up Younghoon's long legs starting from the ankles. Every little dip and curve was a consuming exploration. Hyunjae gave a little squeeze at the thighs, yielding a whine, and pressed a teasing palm against Younghoon's bulge before moving on much too quickly.

Younghoon was buzzing with so much anticipation that he was sure Hyunjae could feel his tremors. Working his way upward, Hyunjae splayed both of his hands out across Younghoon’s stomach, just above his belt buckle and pressed with just a hint of pressure. Younghoon gave a soft gasp. It was insane how much pleasure Hyunjae derived just from learning the feeling of Younghoon’s body, even through an expensive designer shirt. Finally his fingers slid up to the first button of the shirt. Younghoon squirmed and knew without checking that his chest was starting to flush. Hyunjae hovered over him, peering down with a heavy, curious gaze.

“What are you waiting for?” Younghoon asked quietly.

Hyunjae shook his head. “I’m not waiting, I’m just... admiring.”

Younghoon had to take a moment to squeeze his eyes shut and process how that made him feel. Besides painfully hard, of course. “You can admire from up close, too.” Younghoon finally said.

Something flashed in Hyunjae’s eyes as his tongue flicked between his lips. “Yeah,” he said softly but with resolution, and dived for Younghoon’s buttons. He struggled with a couple of them which Younghoon wanted to smile at. Hyunjae didn’t wear many button ups so it was no surprise. When the shirt was finally opened all the way, Hyunjae yanking it out of where it was tucked into Younghoon’s jeans, he wasted no time spreading his palms flat against the long, flat plane of skin, sliding his hands up Younghoon’s chest. Younghoon’s breath caught in a whine and he arched into the rough skin across Hyunjae’s palms as they brushed against his nipples. Hyunjae couldn’t stop swallowing. Seeing Younghoon like this was so hot. And touching him... Hyunjae bent and pressed an experimental kiss to Younghoon’s sternum. The skin was papery thin and burning hot. Hyunjae picked a spot and sucked, feeling Younghoon sigh underneath him. He ran his tongue up and down the valleys created where Younghoon's skin dipped between his ribs at the center of his chest, nauseously turned on by the feeling. Everything about Younghoon's body was so alluring. He brought a hand up to thumb against one of the pink nubs of Younghoon’s nipples.

“Ah!” Younghoon arched again. Hyunjae could feel Younghoon’s cock twitch against his thigh.

“I can feel you smiling against my skin,” Younghoon mumbled from somewhere above Hyunjae’s head. “I’m sensitive, okay.”

Hyunjae said nothing, just gave Younghoon’s waist a little squeeze and kept kissing his chest, slowly gathering up his courage as his mouth wandered closer and closer to Younghoon’s other nipple. He’d never actually done this before because viewers were usually interested in seeing the main course. It was vanilla as hell compared to all the things he’d been filmed doing, but he was nervous now because this was real. It wasn't a move that a script was telling him to make, it was something he was doing because he wanted to pleasure Younghoon. The thought made his heart hammer harder in his chest. 

Cautiously, Hyunjae flicked his tongue over Younghoon’s nipple. It only just brushed over the hardened bud, but Younghoon reacted as if he’d been struck by lightning. “Hyunjae?” he gasped.

Hyunjae raised his head, almost not bold enough to meet Younghoon’s eyes. “Is it ok?”

Younghoon whined. “More.”

Hyunjae lathed his tongue over the nipple until it was glossy with spit and then blew on it, watching with fascination as it hardened. He wrapped his lips around the nub and grazed it very softly with his teeth while he continued to knead Younghoon’s other nipple with his hand. Younghoon arched off the mattress gasping.

Hyunjae slid his arms underneath Younghoon and up his back until his fingertips brushed against Younghoon’s shoulders, holding him tight as he continued to lap. Finally drawing one last flat-tongued lick against Younghoon’s left nipple, he turned his attention to the other side.

“Fuck,” Younghoon groaned, writhing in Hyunjae’s grasp. Hyunjae hummed and gave the nipple in his mouth a soft suck. He still couldn’t believe how responsive Younghoon was.

He continued to worship Younghoon’s chest, surprised by how much he was enjoying this. He couldn’t get enough of all of the sounds Younghoon was making. Eventually Younghoon pushed at Hyunjae’s shoulder, whimpering a bit.

“I need you to stop otherwise I’m gonna come in my pants,” Younghoon whined.

Hyunjae broke out into a grin and Younghoon pounded his fist against Hyunjae’s chest. It made a solid sounding thump, which Younghoon found surprisingly satisfying. “Why are you still wearing this?” He tugged at Hyunjae’s shirt.

Hyunjae nodded, grabbing the cheap tee by the hem and peeling it off in one movement. 

Younghoon's hands immediately darted out to touch. "How are you so skinny with clothes on but so built underneath," He complained. Well, he wasn't complaining but he lilted his voice like he was.

Hyunjae leaned back on his heels and flexed his abs taut for Younghoon to run his hand up and down. "You like it?"

"Obviously! Do you know how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands off when I touch up your makeup mid-shoot?" Younghoon's pout said it all. Now that it was clear that Hyunjae was more than into the proceedings, Younghoon allowed himself to speak a little more candidly. "Your body is just begging to touch, all the time.”

“Well you always seemed like the pinnacle of professionalism to me.” Hyunjae replied. “Though now... not so much.”

“Please shut up,” Younghoon flushed. He dragged his palms down Hyunjae’s stomach and unbuttoned his awful jeans. “You’re gonna fuck me like a professional, right? You _are_ a professional porn star.”

Hyunjae nodded, diving for Younghoon’s belt, and then they were too busy pulling each other’s pants off to crack jokes anymore. When Younghoon was naked and spread out before him, Hyunjae allowed himself another moment to admire. Younghoon’s cock lay dark and heavy against his white stomach. Hyunjae reached out and took it into his hand, pushing his thumb into the fleshy, pre-cum smeared head, smoothing his other hand over Younghoon’s hip bone. Younghoon shuddered. “Hurry up and get inside me.”

Hyunjae crawled up and gave Younghoon a quick but hard kiss, taking Younghoon by surprise. “Huh-?” Younghoon asked as Hyunjae pulled away.

Hyunjae just regarded him with darkened eyes and got up from the bed briefly to grab lube and condoms from the spot they were always kept on the film stage. He returned and ran an appreciative hand up Younghoon’s thigh before tapping the inside to get Younghoon to open his legs up.

Younghoon spread his legs and watched as Hyunjae poured the lube over his fingers and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He was still a bit in disbelief that this was happening, but a good kind of disbelief. He didn’t think that Hyunjae would hurt him. And then Hyunjae pressed a slick middle finger against the pucker of Younghoon’s ass and he didn’t think at all.

Hyunjae drew a circle around the soft skin of Younghoon’s hole and Younghoon held down a flutter at the delicate sensation before Hyunjae pressed his finger in. It pushed inside relatively smoothly and Younghoon sighed as the beginnings of that familiar sensation of being filled washed over him.

Above him, Hyunjae licked his lips. “Alright?”

“Mhm,” Younghoon said, relaxing into the mattress. “You can add another one soon.” He let his eyes slip closed.

Hyunjae wiped his other hand against the sheets to rid it of some of the lube and then lifted one of Younghoon’s legs up for better access. He pumped in and out of Younghoon’s ass several times, watching his middle finger slowly disappear, knuckle by knuckle. He prepped starting with his middle finger only because Kevin had suggested he do it that way, for the novelty or because it looked dirty or something. He never really understood it, but somehow, watching Younghoon now, he got why it was hot.

“I’m gonna add another finger,” Hyunjae said. Younghoon nodded and he pressed his pointer finger inside Younghoon, sliding his two fingers in until the third knuckle. He scissored his fingers and Younghoon keened into his hand, whining softly.

“You don’t have to go slow,” Younghoon urged.

That was all encouragement Hyunjae needed to hurry along, and soon he was three fingers deep inside Younghoon, massaging his prostate with every thrust as Younghoon twitched underneath him, head thrashing back and forth against the pillow as he bit down on his bottom lip. Hyunjae watched with fascination as Younghoon’s cock jumped every time he brushed against that bundle of nerves. It was like driving the world's most sensitive stick shift, and all of Younghoon's machinery was fine tuned specially for Hyunjae. 

“You’re beautiful,’ Hyunjae confessed, more to himself than anything else, wondering how he couldn’t have noticed it before. "Are you ready?"

Younghoon didn’t look at Hyunjae, not knowing what to do with the sincerity in his voice. "Hurry up.”

Hyunjae opened the condom, showed Younghoon that it was good (with a practiced familiarity that reflected his profession) and rolled it onto his own neglected, weeping cock, sucking in a sharp breath as he touched himself for the first time. Younghoon watched as the column of flesh disappeared under a layer of latex (the condom was purple to match the Sugar Plum Fairy theme from the night’s shoot). First the mushroomed, dark red head, and then the shaft, punctuated by one thick vein running up the underside. At this point Younghoon had pretty much memorized how Hyunjae’s erect cock looked. Employee benefit, or something like that. Not too long, not too short, not too thick, not too skinny, practically the Goldilocks of male equipment. On top of a perfect face and body, of course Hyunjae had to have a perfect cock too.

Hyunjae hooked one of Younghoon’s legs over his shoulder and lined himself up. Younghoon felt Hyunjae’s tip pushing against his entrance and the familiar burn as his head slipped past the initial tight ring of muscle. They both released loud gasps of pleasure. Hyunjae buried his face in Younghoon's neck, kissing him as he continued to slide home, taking the last inch a bit slower until he bottomed out. He supported his weight on his forearms to take some of his weight off Younghoon, though Younghoon whined at the loss of his mouth. Hyunjae's cock was engulfed in a hot glove and the backs of his thighs tightened on instinct, every muscle in his body screaming at him to fuck. 

"God," Younghoon breathed. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead.

"You're so fucking tight," Hyunjae said through clenched teeth at the effort of not moving. Of course, the only anal sex experience he had to compare with were people who got fucked on a daily basis as part of their job. “Are you alright? Can I move?”

“God, yes.”

"Fuck," Hyunjae's grunted as he pulled slowly out until his head and then slid all the way back in. He was using all of his self-control not to jackhammer right away. Younghoon’s waist was so fucking narrow. He put a hand on top of the translucent skin covering Younghoon's lower abdomen and pressed down experimentally. They both hissed sharply. Hyunjae's could _feel_ himself through Younghoon's stomach.

“Hyunjae,” Younghoon moaned.

“It’s okay?” Hyunjae kept checking over and over again.

“It’s stupid how hot that is,” Younghoon said, and indeed his entire face was flushed red at the admission. It was like Hyunjae was using his hand to show Younghoon how deep he was. It mostly turned Younghoon on just because it was _Hyunjae_. “Can you go deeper?”

“I can try-” The tail end of his speech broke off in a groan as Hyunjae started stroking into Younghoon slow but strong, establishing a rhythm of slapping skin that filled the film stage. He suddenly remembered the prostate- a feature of the male anatomy that Hyunjae had never given a second thought until the recent months. But he was about to devote every fiber of his being into worshipping Younghoon’s right now.

Hyunjae concentrated on finding the right angle, adjusting slightly with every thrust. Before this he’d never _really_ made it his mission to find his partner’s prostate when he was fucking them- just did was looked good for the camera. (Which probably wasn’t the most considerate thing ever, now that he thought about it.) Younghoon rocked beneath him, sounds falling from his lips like honey. God, Hyunjae couldn’t imagine what Younghoon would look like once he found the right angle.

“Fuck, a little more to the left-” Younghoon removed his hands from where they white-knuckled the sheets to support himself as he shifted his hips to meet Hyunjae at a different angle and suddenly his expression went slack, kiss-bitten lips forming a little ‘o’ of ecstasy.

Fuck, Hyunjae had no idea Younghoon could even make that kind of expression. Knowing how to do his job, (literally), he hiked Younghoon’s leg a bit higher over his shoulder and pounded into Younghoon, faster and less controlled than before.

“God, so good,” Younghoon babbled. Hyunjae was lost to the world at this point. The only thing in his mind was Younghoon, Younghoon, Younghoon.

Hyunjae took Younghoon’s other thigh in his hand and put it over his shoulder, bending Younghoon in half over the mattress. He smashed his mouth into Younghoon’s and finally, _finally_ , let himself go, fucking as hard and fast as he could possibly stand, the way he’d wanted to since he’d seen Younghoon naked and stretched out on the sheets for him.

Younghoon let out a moan bordering on a sob, raking his nails down Hyunjae’s back. The pricks of pain mixed with the tight, white hot heat around Hyunjae’s cock. He could feel his balls tightening as they slapped against Younghoon’s ass with every brutal thrust.

“Shit, Younghoon, I’m close-”

Younghoon responded by bringing his hand down to wrap around his own cock for the first time and he nearly cried at the stimulation after so long. He started to jerk himself desperately until Hyunjae’s hand joined him between their stomachs. Hyunjae could feel by the way Younghoon was clenching erratically around him that he was close too. It was sloppy and lacking finesse and both of their wrists would be sore later but through the desperate haze of arousal it was perfect.

Younghoon didn’t say anything as he came, just muffled a scream as he bit down on his lip and arched off the mattress as white spurts painted his chest. The picture of Younghoon, flushed and debauched, along with the knowledge that it, unlike any of his scenes, was a moment that belonged only to Hyunjae, was enough to tip him over the edge. Hyunjae buried his face into Younghoon’s neck as his orgasm hit him like a truck. He no longer had the focus to keep stroking Younghoon, hand going still while Younghoon’s continued to move, stroking himself through his own orgasm. Hyunjae kept pumping into Younghoon, filling up the condom until he was completely empty and he collapsed, boneless, on top of Younghoon on the mattress.

It had been completely run of the mill sex compared to what Hyunjae had grown used to working at the studio. Your usual foreplay, straightforward prep, and missionary until they both came. But Hyunjae was hard-pressed to recall a time when he’d had a better or more satisfying fuck. He wouldn’t be forgetting tonight for a while- maybe the next eternity. Having a partner you were really attracted to- that really meant something to you- Hyunjae realized with a jolt, made a big difference.

After a couple moments where only their harsh breathing filled the air, Younghoon gave Hyunjae a soft push on the shoulder.

“-Oh, sorry,” Hyunjae mumbled, rolling off of Younghoon.

Younghoon took in a big gulp of air, happy to be able to breathe again. He felt completely boneless after that mind-numbing orgasm. As he slowly came back down to earth, he registered the sheets at his feet and debated pulling them up over them. Just as he was working up the motivation to lift his arm, Hyunjae sat up next to him.

“Hm?”

“I’ll be right back.” Hyunjae got up, tossing the condom in the little wastebasket on his way out of the film stage.

Younghoon sat up and watched him go, admiring his retreating figure. Wow.. that had really just happened. The exact day Younghoon thought all of his hopes and getting-railed related dreams had collapsed, they actually came true. And Younghoon would be feeling it for the next few days for sure.

The next few days.. Younghoon realized that he would have to go to work and see Hyunjae tomorrow, and in the days and weeks that followed. Fuck, would it get awkward? Hyunjae was only experimenting, after all. It wasn’t like Younghoon was any more than a good (and maybe hot?) coworker to him.

It had been a while since Hyunjae had gotten up. Younghoon bit his lip and curled his knees up in front of him. With his sweat drying and arousal wearing off, he suddenly felt cold and vulnerable on the wide, high-ceilinged film stage. What if Hyunjae had just up and left? Kept Younghoon waiting on the mattress like an idiot while he ran away from his mistake. God, Younghoon felt like a slut now. A wave of humiliation hit him as he imagined work with Hyunjae from now on. Regret tumbled down on him. He would have to quit and become a starving artist hopping gallery show openings hoping to gain the sympathy of someone with big enough sway to make Younghoon’s work valuable enough to sell. He’d probably have to resort to sleeping with some gallery owner to get a show there too, fuck, he’d really screwed up the one job that fit his skillset and actually made him happy...

“Younghoon? Younghoon-ah?” Hyunjae said his name the second time with cutesy soft consonants, as Koreans often did with the names of people they felt close or affectionate towards. “What- are you crying? Shit, did I hurt you?”

Younghoon raised his hand to his face. He hadn’t even realized the tears pricking at his eyes. Hyunjae rushed to the bed and Younghoon registered that he was now wrapped up in the usual bathrobe actors would wear after their shoots. Hyunjae draped a second bathrobe over Younghoon’s shoulders and set down the studio’s jumbo pack of wet wipes on the bed.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I just didn’t know where you kept the bathrobes usually-” He cupped Younghoon’s face in his hands and wiped a single stray tear away with his thumb. “Are you alright? Was I too rough? Please tell me.”

“I’m-” Younghoon stopped and swallowed, trying to regain his voice. Hyunjae had just gone to get the stuff to clean them up. He wasn’t on his way to do the walk of shame out of the studio. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what’s this?” Hyunjae stared at Younghoon with big, watery eyes. “Did.. are you regretting it?”

“Are _you?_ ” Younghoon hid behind his knees and turned the question around cautiously.

“What! No- I” The tips of Hyunjae’s ears turned red. “I liked it. With you, I mean.”

Younghoon’s gaze, which had been fixed on a wrinkle in the sheets of the mattress, flickered to Hyunjae. “Sorry, I don’t understand..?”

Hyunaje sucked in a breath. “Okay.. I’m sorry, this will sound really hard to believe based on everything that you’ve heard in the last twelve hours but... Maybe I like guys, maybe it’s just a you thing, I don’t know. I just know that I don’t want this to be the last time this happens. And I want to try the romantic stuff too- I guess what I’m saying is that I like you.

Younghoon blinked.

“Now will you let me clean your chest?” Hyunjae’s face was extremely red.

Younghoon looked down and realized his come was still splattered on his chest and stomach, and getting tackier by the second. Blushing, he uncrossed his knees from where they were curled in front of his chest and nodded. “Thanks.”

They were silent while Hyunjae wiped Younghoon clean everywhere with the wet wipes he’d brought. After he was done he dropped a kiss on Younghoon’s collarbone, rearranged Younghoon’s bathrobe, and ran across the film stage quickly to dispose of the wipes.

Younghoon spoke up. “So you mentioned wanting to try the romantic stuff.”

Hyunjae’s face whipped around nervously. “Uh, yeah, is that.. do you want that too?”

“I like you too, so yeah.. I do.”

Hyunjae turned back to the wall and had a private moment to himself. Then he schooled his expression and returned. “I was thinking like a date?” Hyunjae proposed shyly, sidling up next to Younghoon once more on the mattress.

“A date sounds great to me.” It sounded more than great, actually, but Younghoon was certain that his million-watt smile was already conveying that.

“What about this weekend?” Hyunjae suggested.

“No,” Younghoon replied. “You need your well deserved rest over the weekend. We can wait until after our last wrap, unless you’re going back to Korea for the holidays?”

Hyunjae shook his head. “Actually, my visa wouldn’t even allow me re-entry. I’m stuck here.”

“Stuck here with me,” Younghoon gave a cute grin and Hyunjae felt his heart burst into a billion tiny pieces and then reassemble itself in a new and improved form in his chest cavity. He dived at Younghoon, wrapping his arms around his waist and tackling him to the bed.

“Woah!” Younghoon laughed. “Careful, I’m fragile.”

“You seemed pretty flexible fifteen or twenty minutes ago.” Hyunjae’s tone was teasing but it was cut off by a yawn. He snuggled into one of the pillows on the bed and pulled Younghoon closer, closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me again.”

“I won’t.” Hyunjae assured, but his speech was already sounding fuzzy. “Can we just stay like this for a couple minutes?”

Younghoon sighed, but Hyunjae’s unexpected bout of post-coital cuteness (or post-confession? it was hard to tell which) was difficult to say no to.

“Is it weird to say I like holding your waist?” Hyunjae mumbled. “I think it’s the beginning of an addiction.”

“Alright, five minutes.”

Younghoon ended up waking Hyunjae blearily ten minutes later. They got dressed and straightened themselves out, finally ready to go home after the long day at the studio, and walked in silence towards the entrance of the office. It wasn’t exactly awkward, but the air was definitely charged as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Then Hyunjae spoke: “So how was I in bed?” He had an infuriating grin on his face and Younghoon wanted to punch him, so he did. “Ouch!” Hyunjae said, clutching his shoulder. “What? I mean, just judging from the sounds you were making, I think I did okay.”

“You were alright,” Younghoon said with a false loftiness. They both knew that Hyunjae had rocked his world.

“Okay, pillow princess.” Hyunjae sidled up to Younghoon. His hand found Younghoon’s waist, which was fast becoming his favorite armrest. “You weren’t too bad yourself, although you kinda just lay there and took it. Don’t worry, I like taking care of you.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes. “Just wait until you see what I can do with my mouth.”

That gave Hyunjae pause as he remembered something. “Wait, I’ve been wondering...”

“Hm?”

“Um, about that video you posted to your finsta..?” Hyunjae felt his face heating. “The one with the fork?”

Younghoon knew exactly which one. It was the one where he was slurping a _fork_ like it was a dick. “Yes...?”

“Um, why’d you post it?”

“Honestly?”

Hyunjae nodded. “Yeah?”

“I was hoping you would watch it and read into it.. y’know.” Younghoon confessed. “And get some ideas.”

Hyunjae released a mortified groan and collapsed into a squat on the floor, head in hands. “It all makes sense now. I knew I’d scrolled down on your account just to find that video way too many times to be straight.”

“So you mean it worked?” Younghoon asked excitedly. When Hyunjae removed his head from his hands, Younghoon was crouching on the ground at eye-level too, looking at him with a huge grin.

“And the shirtless bed selfies.” Hyunjae grieved. “The _bed selfies_...”

“I can’t believe my thirst traps actually worked!” Younghoon leaped to his feet, bouncing up and down. “Well I mean, I _can_ , I’m practically the god of thirst traps, but after hearing that you were straight it practically sent my whole world crashing down-”

“Please shut up, I’m scraping the pieces of my dignity off the floor and I’d like a respectful silence.” Hyunjae griped.

They finally made it out into the parking lot, sucking in sharp breaths at the chill of midnight in the desert.

“So.. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Younghoon turned to Hyunjae.

Hyunjae nodded. “Yeah, see you tomorrow. And we’re on for the weekend after our last wrap?”

“Yep, it’s a date,” Younghoon confirmed.

“Okay, then..” Younghoon could tell that Hyunjae was trying to fight down a smile.

Younghoon was about to head to his car when Hyunjae caught his wrist. As Younghoon turned to him, Hyunjae pecked a soft kiss against his lips.

“Good night, Younghoon.” Yeah, Hyunjae was definitely grinning now. Extremely shy, nothing like the persona he was made to don on the film stage. Younghoon felt dizzy with elation.

“Good night, Hyunjae.” And indeed it was.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol why was that so long. it’s been like 3 months and finally the promised spinoff to get it got it has arrived.. to be honest when i finished it up just now i’d pretty much forgotten what my original intent was meant to be here. im pretty sure if you read carefully you can tell the parts that were written recently and which ones were written months ago. still i hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> \- it was really hard trying to show both of their povs here and represent them equally without the action itself getting redundant..  
> \- fun fact in this fic younghoon and hyunjae mostly speak to each other in korean when its just the two of them because its their first language! younghoon moved to the states when he was in middle school(ish) and hyunjae came for college.  
> \- btw this is basically how milbbang dress in this fic except hyunjae’s clothes are even more ill-fitting/unstylish [https://twitter.com/yourmajaestyy/status/1335196391820337155?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/yourmajaestyy/status/1335196391820337155?s=20)
> 
> also younghoon is a pro at taking bed pic thirst traps.. keep going king


End file.
